


Keeping Tim

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks how much he wants Tim, for his own, to have for himself. </p>
<p>And it scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Tim

\---

Jason thinks how much he wants Tim, for his own, to have for himself. 

And it scares him. 

Tim has awoken something inside him that screams and shouts, that burns in to his mind. 

Tim is everything to Jason, including his sanity. 

Now that Jason has Tim, now that Tim is his he would do anything to keep him. 

He would flatten cities, destroy planets and kill anybody and everybody that gets between them. 

Now that Jason has Tim he's never letting him go, not even death would keep him down, he's proved this once before. 

\---

At first Tim was just a small fascination, a way to get at Bruce, the perfect and untouchable doll that could never be his, never be anybody's. 

But then he looked further than Timothy, Robin, Red Robin, perfect son and he saw what was purely Tim. 

It was breath taking, like a fog was lifted and he was seeing clearly for the first time in his entire life. 

He saw sharp edges with deadly potential, he saw beauty like he never has, he saw so much potential he wanted to mould and explore. He saw Tim and he saw Robin. 

\---

It terrified him. 

But he wanted more than lingering looks, and quick touches. 

He wanted Timothy Jackson Drake. Not Wayne, not anymore. 

And if Jason Peter Todd was anything, he was determined. 

So, damn it, he will get what he wants. 

\---

Now that he has Tim he will do awful and amazing things to keep him. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on holiday in July so each verse/work will be updated at least twice. Until then GCSE work/revision is my priority. Hope you guys understand. Thanks for being so great.


End file.
